Nowadays, it is common for an electronic device to have a display arranged therein for interacting with users. Person Digital Assistant (PDA) is a typical electronic device having a liquid crystal display (LCD) arranged therein for displaying information. Similarly, it is quite common for an electronic device to have an input unit arranged therein, such as the touch screen integrally formed with the display of an electronic device, which acts as an input interface for the electronic device.
Generally, the display is the most bulky and heavy component in an electronic device. This is because that a liquid crystal display is substantially composed of a plurality of substrates, which are sophisticated and heavy. One of those substrates is an external substrate is usually made of glass. The glass substrate is pretty heavy while comparing with other components of the electronic device. In this regard, a PDA with LCD may be bulky and hefty due to the above mentioned physical characteristics of the LCD.
The display is also the most fragile component in an electronic device because of the sophisticated substrates. A display will not be able to operate while any one of the substrate is damaged or overly bended causing breakage of the substrate. That is, in case of a PDA is dropped on the floor by accident, the display of the PDA is most likely to be damaged by the force exerted thereon by the dropping, and thus causes the PDA malfunctioned.
The price tags are heavily used in department stores and wholesale markets, it is in great demand to have a flexible electronic device capable of being attached onto any curved surface for replacing the paper tags that can save cost and is also environmental friendly. Moreover, replacing the paper tags with the flexible electronic devices can save the consumption of paper and perform instant price change with respect to discount or exchange rate, it also can facilitate the achievement of e-commerce and distribution logistics. In addition, the thin, light-weighted, and portable characteristics of the flexible electronic devices enable the same to have a variety of usages, such as watch and clock. Further, if the flexible electronic device is fabricated with flexible speaker arranged therein enabling the same to have good audio and video performance, the flexible electronic device can even be applied in multimedia equipments.